In a multi-pixel driving type liquid crystal display, a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix shape each has a plurality of subpixels that may apply different voltages to a liquid crystal layer. The multi-pixel driving type is a technique in which, when one image data (a gradation value, or the like) is applied to any pixel, one subpixel is made as a bright pixel having a high brightness and the other subpixel is made as a dark pixel having a low brightness, thereby improving visibility (viewing angle characteristics) when seen a liquid crystal display from an oblique direction.
However, in a low gradation area close to a black display, the brightness of the subpixel becomes 0 by a voltage applied to the subpixel corresponding to the dark pixel, thus to be displayed completely black. Further, in the subpixels forming the pixel, the subpixel made as the bright pixel and the subpixel made as the dark pixel are fixedly defined. For this reason, in the low gradation area, there is a problem in that the dark pixel which is displayed completely black appears as a zigzag shape or checkered shape to cause a deterioration in display quality (resolution).
Therefore, in the multi-pixel driving type, as a method for improving roughness of a display due to an arrangement of a zigzag shape or checkered shape, a liquid crystal display apparatus, in which one pixel is divided into three more subpixels, has been disclosed (see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2012-256080).